Ninguém soube
by Shihouin Yuushirou
Summary: "E é claro que aquele momento, até hoje nunca discutido entre os dois, nunca fora descoberto por ninguém. Ainda bem que ninguém sabia."


Ainda bem que ninguém jamais desconfiou do caso envolvendo os dois capitães mais antigos da Seireitei. Que ninguém chegou a ouvir – e se ouviu, que os céus o abençoem por ter fingido que nada ouviu – os ofegos e gemidos censurados por mãos ou pelo cerrar de dentes nos lençóis. Que ninguém achava que os dois mais famosos oficiais da Gotei 13 cultivavam uma _amizade_ tão próxima que os levava a trocar carícias e dividir um mesmo cobertor mesmo quando não acontecia nada demais.

Não que ser homossexual fosse um problema. Na verdade pouco ou não se falava desse assunto na Soul Society, por isso ninguém deveria sequer suspeitar. Seria embaraçoso. Não cairia nada bem as mulheres saberem que Kyouraku se envolvia com outro homem por trás das cortinas. Ukitake não enxergava grandes problemas se descobrissem, mas em consideração ao amigo conquistador e ao professor Yamamoto, e em respeito à Unohana, com quem se envolvia casualmente, ele sempre temeu que fossem descobertos. A relação dele com Shunsui não podia ser considerada uma relação "oficial", na qual os encontros aconteciam com frequencia, mas era fixa e verdadeira. Não havia outro homem no mundo por quem ele se deixaria ser beijado, da mesma forma que para Kyouraku não havia outro homem além de Juushirou que o interessaria a tal ponto.

Em todo caso, _ainda bem que ninguém soube que_, ainda como aprendizes de shinigami, os dois capitães tiveram seus primeiros momentos estranhos de intimidade. E _ainda bem que ninguém sabe_, até os dias atuais, que ainda aconteciam momentos assim.

Não fosse Kyouraku e seus hormônios à flor da pele, Ukitake jamais teria conhecido a sensação de ser beijado por outro cara. Sensação estranha e de extremo embaraço, totalmente o oposto do que se esperaria do aluno mais mulherengo que Genryuusai-dono já tivera. Yamamoto descrevia Shunsui como o jovem mais relaxado e mais admirador da beleza feminina que ele já lecionara, mas escapava ao velho Comandante a terceira particularidade do seu aluno mais trabalhoso: ele era um amante dos prazeres da vida; isso implicava em uma profunda curiosidade e desejo de experimentar o novo ou o diferente. Fora essa sua qualidade que o levara a indagar-se como era beijar outro homem, e depois sanar sua dúvida de uma vez por todas, com o único ser do sexo masculino em quem confiava suficientemente para isso?

Foi o velho Yama não comparecer ao banho naquele dia, e Kyouraku deu o seu jeito de _experimentar_: não dando tempo para Ukitake reagir, o agarrou dentro do balneário masculino. Este ficou sem reação, preso no abismo entre a surpresa e a censura. Não permitiu a Shunsui encostar o corpo desnudo no seu, mas o deixou provar o quanto queria dos seus lábios. O pensamento que tivera o fizera acreditar piamente que se tratava apenas de curiosidade masculina do Kyouraku.

O beijo durou mais do que o futuro capitão do Hachi Bantai intencionara. Queria chegar mais perto, mas as mãos do amigo o censuravam na altura do abdômen, segurando seus pulsos, o impedindo de chegar com o corpo. Estavam nus, afinal, "não cairia bem" encostarem-se. O máximo que conseguiu foi levar um braço em arco ao pescoço do amigo o puxando para perto a fim de segurar o gesto por mais algum tempinho. Logo Ukitake se afastava querendo respirar e entender qual era a dele.

Shunsui ficou prestando atenção no rubor no rosto do companheiro de treinos e no que ele possuía de tão interessante. Era quase tão alto quanto ele, naquele aspecto não lembrava em nada as mulheres. Mas o corpo era frágil, magrinho, com pouco dos músculos definido. A pele alva era macia, e o rosto apesar de nada feminino podia ser considerado belo. Talvez o temperamento de Ukitake fosse a verdadeira razão de ser tão atraente. Gentil e sensível. _Como uma mulher_. Algumas das qualidades que normalmente se esperava das mulheres podiam ser encontradas em Ukitake Juushirou.

- Não se aproxime – disse um Ukitake hesitante, quando Kyouraku deu um passo à frente.

- Tá – retrocedeu o passo sem nem tê-lo concluído, um sorriso de constrangimento a ilustrar seu rosto – Me desculpa, não segurei.

E foi com aquele olhar de desconfiança e confusão de Juushirou a encará-lo durante todo o resto do banho que Shunsui fez a sua higiene corporal.

Eles não se afastaram depois do episódio do beijo, pelo contrário, mas algo mudou em sua relação. Os treinos não pareciam mais momentos de total concentração e desejo de provar-se diante do mestre; eram agora momentos de troca de olhares de constatações um do outro e também de certo desconforto. As conversas também se tornaram um pouco estranhas, passando a incluir pequenas curiosidades que um tinha do outro, acerca de pequenas coisas. Se por um lado Kyouraku se perguntava por que diabos sentira vontade de agarrar o próprio amigo, do outro Ukitake tentava entender por que permitiu que o amigo o beijasse. Eles não eram gays. Então por quê?

Um dia um Kyouraku Shunsui ainda agitado e intrigado com o ocorrido chamou Ukitake para tomar saquê à noite, num daqueles estabelecimentos com quartos particulares para apreciação da bebida. Era folga das aulas e os dois há um tempo não davam uma saidinha para se distrair. Tinha tudo para ser uma saída normal de amigos, não fossem os hormônios em combustão do futuro capitão do Hachi Bantai. Na verdade não chamara o amigo já intencionando aquilo, mas tinha em mente que o encontro não era para falar de mulheres. Quando o futuro capitão do Juu San Bantai já estava com o rosto corado por causa do efeito do álcool, beijou-o com tanta urgência que na primeira encostada de bocas o lábio inferior de Ukitake acabou cortado, dando para sentir um leve gosto metálico. O moreno se desculparia depois pois naquele momento a única coisa que sabia era que se parasse não iria ter coragem de repetir o gesto, e muito menos de avançar para as próximas etapas. Juushirou foi mais receptivo que da outra vez, talvez pelo efeito do saquê, ou quem sabe tivesse aprendido a "aturar as brincadeiras" de Shunsui, que no fim não dariam, pensava ele, em nada.

Tão logo suas vestes superiores foram abertas e deslizadas para abaixo de seus ombros, Ukitake foi sendo virado de costas. Os beijos que antes ocupavam-lhe os lábios foram para sua bochecha esquerda, depois orelha, pescoço, clavícula, ombro e escápula esquerdos. Uma mão ousada tentou invadir suas calças e embora ele tenha sido mais rápido com a mão a censurar a de Kyouraku não o impediu de mudá-lo para uma posição mais vulnerável. Apesar da forte sensação de que precisava virar o rosto para ver o que Shunsui fazia, Ukitake não procurou de fato olhar para o amigo, obrigando a si mesmo a olhar para o chão à sua frente, somente ouvindo a respiração do outro bem de perto. Fechou os olhos, mais surpreso que rendido, ao sentir dedos a invadir-lhe repetidas vezes; as vezes umedecidos, as vezes mais secos. De início a sensação que teve foi de susto, depois estranheza, e por fim, um misto de agonia e prazer. Tudo transitando de um para outro muito rápido. Seus olhos se arregalaram por alguns instantes e depois se fecharam com força ao sentir pela primeira vez a penetração. A boca que se abriu mal conseguiu resmungar ou gritar, tamanha sua perplexidade. Moveu-se inquieto sob Kyouraku, que fez mais peso sobre o corpo do mais baixo para evitar que fugisse, levando um braço em arco à frente do pescoço dele, o que obrigou o albino a cerrar os dentes para não gritar de dor. Um soco involuntário foi desferido no chão por uma de suas mãos em punho fechado; iria demorar a se acostumar com aquela invasão. Shunsui também cerrou os dentes, para não gemer alto. Não conseguiu deslizar a mão para dentro das calças do amigo, mas conseguiu virá-lo de costas e abaixar suas calças. Interrompeu o ato sexual somente para livrá-lo completamente das calças – e também para livrar a si mesmo de vestes – e pegar o massu para deixar cair um pouco do saquê sobre as costas do parceiro. Este gemeu ao sentir o líquido gelado em suas costas, que logo foi lambido por um jovem totalmente dominado pelo desejo. Os gemidos de Ukitake começaram a evidenciar-se quando as primeiras estocadas foram dadas. As fez devagar, para não machucar. O jovem de cabelos brancos tinha uma saúde frágil.

Em pouco tempo os dois gemiam, em harmonia, o mais baixo que conseguiam. Se fizessem escândalo seriam facilmente flagrados e expulsos do estabelecimento, que não era apropriado para encontros sexuais. Kyouraku tomou o cuidado de finalizar sem exagerar nos movimentos pélvicos. Ukitake agradeceu internamente quando os momentos de intensa agonia e prazer terminaram. No fim das contas acabou deixando derramar a sua prova do ato no chão. É claro que o moreno rapidamente arrumou um jeito de ocultá-la. E é claro que aquele momento, até hoje nunca discutido entre os dois, nunca fora descoberto por ninguém. _Ainda bem que ninguém sabia_.


End file.
